


Promises, Promises

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [95]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake has a promise to keep, and a new one to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tanaqui for the beta. Tiny sequel to Tanaqui's [Tailspin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/303942).

“Jake?”

“In here.” He wiped off grease-stained fingers, strolling out the hangar.

Heather greeted him with a kiss and a smile. “Brought you a client.”

Jake squinted against the light, but couldn’t see into Charlotte. “Who is it?” They weren’t officially in business yet.

“Oliver.” Heather chuckled. “Says you promised to take him to see UFO sites.”

Jake groaned. “I did.” In exchange for rolls of film.

Heather’s expression sobered. “Promise _me_ something?”

“Sure.”

“No crashing, okay?”

She must’ve remembered what came after: how the ASA shot him down. But that wouldn’t happen again, _ever_. Jake kissed her hair. “Promise.”


End file.
